


Ash to Ashes

by MitztheKitty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3 Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Dark Magic, Everyone has magic, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Magic, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Violence, adding more tags as I go along, everyone is ooc, respawn with loopholes, semi-realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitztheKitty/pseuds/MitztheKitty
Summary: Every being in this small world has magic.Some are pyromaniacs, some are half beast,some go batshit crazy.orThe fanfic that I created overnight and with a permanent scheduleORevery goddamn person has magic and people leave corpses, for some reason?
Relationships: NO ROMANCE!!, No Romantic Relationship(s), No romance - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. sugar and milk

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ indicates change of perspective.  
> ~ indicates medium-long time jump.  
> italic is thoughts.  
> Italic in speech is emphasis.  
> italic in (brackets) is something the story requires you knowing, but the character does not notice / think about / is aware of.  
> I'm also devising a way to add color to text for flashbacks that span entire chapters or subsections  
> edit: I have found out how to make work skins  
> feel free to ask about colored text and the glitching effect

The last time Tubbo saw Schlatt was him gathering redstone for the festival, but now that was cancelled because he didn’t come back quickly, which is normal, but normally he comes back after a week. It had been over 20 days since he left, and that concerned everyone.

They thought of sending out a search party, but with no sign of his death scene from his eyes, it was probably much worse than just being trapped. ( _He remembers when the siren was shanked by wilbur for betraying him._ ) Schlatt would have come crawling back at least by NOW, possibly would have given up... he’s been gone for 20 days, and he had only 7 days of rations. Tubbo still didn’t know how that one time he survived 14 days on 5 day’s of rations. He found an iron vein the size of a ravine and had to haul everything back slowly. _God, he looked like a mess_ , tubbo thought.

Schlatt was mean in personality, but he was a hard worker and put his health, physically, on the line to better “Manburg”. Of course, Tubbo secretly still called Manburg, L’manburg behind Schlatt’s back. Tubbo was _partially_ sure he’d heard tubbo call it “L’manburg” at least once or twice, but no retorts came from him so far. Speaking of which, it had been over a week since tommy last visited.

Tubbo was pacing waiting for his tea to finish settling, before pulling out the bag and adding sugar and milk. Quackity, of all people, came sulking in, and had the same face that tubbo emotionally felt; worry. “Why hasn’t schlatt came back yet? Was it _THAT_ bad of a cave-in? I mean, how long could he tolerate working for the nation? We should send a search party.” Tubbo perked up, “I still have the compass connected to the lodestone in his bag! I should search for him above-ground and dig down when the compass gets funky and all that.” Quackity had a concerned look on his face, what was wrong with tubbo’s idea? Quackity looked deep in thought for a second and replied “I should come too. His two right-hand men should be the ones searching for him.” _Seriously_? “Look, I’ll be right back, I just need to report his location and his well-being. Fair enough?” Tubbo asserted. Replying, Quackity sighed. “Fair enough. I’m sending 3 people out to search for you if you don’t return by tomorrow evening.”

~

Tubbo was following the compass through the woods, noticing footprints. Tommyinnit always left in this direction, but why were there so many? And it looked like there was a second set. And not schlatt’s. It was mid-day and a foggy one, unfortunately. Of course, the fog set in right after he left in this direction, _ironically_. 

Tubbo noticed a figure in the fog. He slowed down, concerned.

He had a heavily worn dark brown longcoat. He couldn’t tell who’s hair it was. Definitely could recognise it, but it left the tip of his tongue.

_Oh god._ The coat was covered in blood. And only _humans_ bleed.

He turned to tubbo. _Red_ , glowing eyes pierced him.

Tubbo ran for his life.

~~

_ah shit, here we go again._


	2. Slime and Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think Schlatt also ended up in the same place as George…?”
> 
> “That would explain a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god oh fuck I'M DOING IT EEEEEEEEE

The last thing Tubbo remembers before leaving the fog was Wilbur's deranged, blood-stained face. The next thing he knew he was in front of the town plaza that he and schlatt worked on in their spare time together. He jogged towards the town hall.

Going through his memories, he remembers the time he tried that water bucket trick and broke his left leg. Schlatt was watching and immediately pulled out medical supplies he had in his storage. His leg was fixed even faster than the time he broke it in front of Niki while riding a horse! Schlatt might have had a rough personality, but he was betting he was going to let Tommy back in after everything settled down, even Wilbur. Speaking of which, what happened to him? He shuddered. How could he go from playing the guitar and making fun songs to hurting other people? And those red eyes.

He noticed the Cammarvan. It seemed to have been repaired by Eret, with his classic pride flags thrown across the windows. It previously was half blown-up after Wilbur encroached on Dream’s house land. Afterwards, they laughed it out and their small town of L’manburg was recognised, with the promise of expanding in the  _ other _ direction away from his land.

_ (he recalls Tommy still has both his discs, and eret betrayed them by looting their chests rather than killing them off.) _

He looks to the compass pointing to Schlatt's lodestone. It was pointed in the direction he was heading.  _ How did he run so far from him unaware? And where did the fog go? _

He accidentally bumped into Dream. “Oh h-hey, everything alright?” Dream turned around, and swerved the compass he was holding. “I’m hoping to bring something to the table at the next Manburg meeting. I’ve been gone for a bit and I’m hoping to explain it to someone with a fighting force.”  _ what? _ “Oh, uh- I’ll be bringing everyone together tonight due to something, but- you’re free to come with me, it’ll happen shortly!” Tubbo concerningly replied. Dream shoved his compass into the pocket of his jeans he claimed for his inventory. “I guess I can follow you to the whitehouse, if the meeting will be  _ shortly _ as you say.”

~~

_ (hotbars are a lot shorter in this world. They usually are sashes and sheathes. _

_ Inventory is usually found as a manifestation of some storage object on some person. Someone with a tuxedo may have a suitcase or satchel of holding, but they can switch between them as long as the manifestation is not a duplicate.  _

_ If someone were to not manifest an inventory on them, it will be stored in some pocket dimension which no one could access. Storage is saved and unreachable until death, where a strange navy-green sack appears with their compressed items in it.  _

_ Inventories can also manifest as pockets, often are easier to manage but usually only reserved for one hand (except hoodies) and require special outfits that people summon. _

_ To the whims of the world no one knows, people sometimes wake up in totally different outfits, as an example, tubbo once woke up in a tuxedo after his first week in office. Supposedly, outfits are manifested based on their situation, but default outfits are still a confusion to everyone.) _

_ (Yes, you can quickdraw from your sheath with enough practice.) _

_ ~~ _

Tubbo pushed open the painted dark oak doors, dyed with white dye and too much slime and clay to comprehend. Quackity was reading an article written by Karl on how the bees are the wrong size for their species. Quackity noticed Tubbo and Dream and dropped his paper. He was immediately spooked by Dream’s presence; Startled, Quackity spoke “holy shit! Why’s  _ he  _ in the whitehouse?” tubbo felt kind of bad just letting Dream waltz in knowing Quackity has had a few too many run-ins with Dream. 

“Dream has some business in tonight’s meeting. I mean, we’re borrowing his house land, he has every right to join if he’s got serious stuff. He even noted something about an army.” Tubbo spoke. “Oh, I suppose that calls for dream being here rather than out in the public. I’ll fetch everyone, and I swear if you don’t know where Schlatt is, I'll fucking deck you.” Quackity politely replied, ending with a snarl for his fiancé.  _ Well, I'm getting decked. _

~

Many important figures from L’mangburg’s staff and Dream’s region were gathered. Some tagging along, some coming begrudgingly due to the urgency of the meeting. Niki, Quackity, Eret, Darryl, Fundy, Tubbo, and Dream.

Quackity started off in a concerned voice. “So. about Schlatt…”

Tubbo panicked.  _ I didn’t even get to his compass point, should I?  _ Dream slammed his compass he was holding onto the table. “I think we should talk about my thing. Don’t push Tubbo, Quack.”

“I was out on a game of manhunt with George and Sapnap - we went through Manburg at some point, and ended up going through some woods south of it. I noticed I had an odd headache from the location, and took the shortest way out without crossing my steps. When I went out of the forest, I noticed that I couldn’t see George or Sapnap through the trees. So I went searching for him. And that’s where I've been most of the month, trying to find George or Sapnap.”

Tubbo gulped. “Do you think Schlatt also ended up in the same place as George…?”

Dream sighed. “That would explain a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers will be revealed either the next chapter or the chapter after. i still have a few to finish in my notes but they're there. also probably perspective change next chapter.


	3. Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are we going to get George, Sapnap and Schlatt back… We should take a party out that way. Take some strong fighters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm expecting to add more tags soon  
> Just lemme know if you are OK with me adding my OC or if you would prefer me to spend a bit more time figuring out a solution for chapter 4 without him.  
> He won't feature that much I'll reign his appearance back as much as possible

He glanced at his compass and its pointer flicking back and forth, then at Quackity, the flying asshat who broke into his barn yesterday for eggs. “How are we going to get George, Sapnap and Schlatt back… We should take a party out that way. Take some strong fighters.”

Darryl piped up. “Well, I believe we should go together, dream. We’re the most competent fighters here. Then again, we should bring niki in case somebody is seriously hurt.”  _ niki is known for her healing abilities, but I don’t want her overworked. _

Niki was facepalming at the meeting. “For the last time, bring them back, I don’t want to get hurt.”  _ or your powers to reset or disappear. She does have an incredibly rare specialty. _ “Mm, doesn't seem like a good idea to bring our 2 best. We should save one for in case we need a rescue party for the rescue party.” Dream leans back on the wall, for all the chairs were stacked up as this meeting was impromptu. 

Tubbo sighs. “I guess I can go, I thought I saw Wilbur in the fog…” 

_ wait, wilbur? This could mean something.  _ “I don’t know about you, but I’m vouching for eret to go now. Not with me, but I’ve seen him in combat and he’s highly capable, not up to me or Darryl but definitely better than I've seen out of you folk.”

eret shook his head in disappointment.  _ does he remember what I told him about him and wilbur being alike?  _ “If this has to do with testing my strength, I’m not going. But if this is about  _ that _ conversation we had a week ago, I’m up for it.” Eret proceeded.  _ He remembers.  _

Dream exited his slouch, and remarked. “It is, and I don’t think it’s best to find out with me, knowing my skill.” Quackity put a look of suspect on his face. “Now what the hell is this conversation about?”

dream replied jeeringly, “Maybe I’ll tell if  _ you  _ explain why you broke into  _ my  _ barn for eggs you little petty  _ thief! _ ” Quackity flipped backwards in a startle over how overprotective dream was over his property.

“Anyways, just checking with you people, Eret and Tubbo going is fine, right?”  _ I trust Tubbo not to die out in the forest to Eret. _

Tubbo piped up. “Sounds ok with me.” Eret begrudgingly concluded. “If this has to do with the theory, I guess I can go.”  _ not a theory, it’s fact I can see. I can’t correct him on that, I wish I could. _

“Then it’s settled. Eret and Tubbo will go follow Schlatt's compass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I think I'll extend the next one


	4. Red to White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so̴̘̼̺̳͎me̗̩̥͐̂ͧ̉̊͒ͅͅͅt̜̹̰̝͙͐̄̾ͩ͑͜hi͘n̬̟͉̰ͮ̋̓́g̠̫̳̠̞̬̿́̎̇͋̆s s̞̫͓͚͎̾̇̋̿̆c̭͈̠r͈ͣe̻͍̤͙̥̪ͬ̀́ͨ̆ͤͮͅa̻̲̼̯̯̭ͮ̒̇̾ͨͥm̢̙͍͓̪̘͌̓ͮͮ̂͊ͅe̶d͓̫̼͙̽ͣ̾ͦ ̣͚̦̎͊̐͠i̥͙̙̟͖͕̮n̎ͬ̑ ̳͖͎͂͊ͮt͝h̢̺̮̔ͫe̳̭̦͙̘̱̩ ̮͍b̹̮͇͉͕͓͔̏̆ͦ̈́ͩͭ̚a͉̗̲̟͓ͅc̤k ̧̖̖̤̖͂̂̉ͥo̹͚͎̱͓̰f̨̤̟̩̏ͪ̚ ͕̹͇̙̼̿ͬ͒̅ͥhi͓̲̼̼̠̝͑ͬ͛̽̎͋̚ͅs̤̥͢ ̊heͫͯ̚a̡d̷̜͊ ̖̯͍̟́̾ͥ̑s̵̱͈͐̇e͑͗͑͊̽̐lf͙̦ ͓̼̺̓̐̊͒ͅp̘̠͓̙͓r̙̜̤̝ͯͦ̓̊e̬̹̦ͅs̩̠͔er̠̘̰͖̜̩v̦̞̣̖͇͎a̖͊͡t̎̄͆ǐ̜̬̜ͪ͂͜o̯̼̘ͩ͐̄͢ṇ̥̘̼̮̿ͬͤͦ͆,ͭͮ̒͗ͥ̊̾ ҉fi̶͖̺̪̭̫͔̹ͤͨ̄̓͛ͣ͗gȟ̳̝̯̮̤̟͗̾̐̏ͭͦͅt̮̱͎̪̲̠̀͒ͫͬͫ͗ ͜o̎̾̑͛҉r ͇͇̪̬̟͉̘͗̒̅ͧͦ̃̚f͕͔͕̩̲͉̲̅ͮ́͌ͯ̓̔ḻ̤̊̇i̾g̯̗̰̟̬͍h͖̥ͬ̑t̬͚̂̆.̌̒̄͆̔ H̱̹͟e̷̝̤̤̹͕ͩ͋ͣ͋̉ ͕̣̫̞cͫḷ̮̔̓ͦͅo̖͐͜së̱̳̤̭͉͊ͣ̅̉d̳̳͖ ̭̭͙͇̩̖͂̄̔̉ͥ̌h̶i̛ͬ͛̈́̾ͩs͉̞͙̞̗̮̾̌̄̑̐̏ ̫̪̞͙̏͑̑ͫ͡e̱̺̹͎ͬ̅̊͂y̛e͍̭͙ͨ̉͂sͧ͊ͯ̔ͨ͆ ̡̟̗̭͓̺̺͋͂̆ͣ͆͑t̺̱̜̟͎̮̖o̶̦̗̫͍ ͖̳̫̺̝ͨͩ̏̏͛b̍̊̽͛ͫ͢lͥ́i̳͉͙ͪͪ̓̚ͅn̨̪ͅk̗̗̬̪ ͙͉̤̙͙̟a͊̀̆͒̽ͬn̰̪͇̥̣̥̻ͮͫ̍͒̈́͌̿d ̣͊d̈͊͒͑ͦ̍͏̠͉͎̰͎̜iͧ̇̎dͨ̄̄̈̓̚ ̴̠͍̗̦̗̣̗n̳͉͙̮̻̣ö̈́ͦ͒̃ẗ̥́ ̳ͩo͝p̭̬͉̤͓̓̇̄͐̏̓ͅen҉̰̹͚̼̮ ̠͉̭̰̪̟̾͐̌ͥ͊̚t̬ͯ̂ͅhͬ̾̊̃e͎̹͚͔͉͙͋͆̂̎ͫ̏̈́ͅm͎͔̐͋.̣̝̦͒͗̉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence begins now  
> so does my abuse of the zalgo text  
> and so does the use of the magic tag

Chap 4

Eret packed the basics for a day trip into the woods. A first aid kit, a crossbow, a hatchet for logs (in case it becomes an overnight trip) and a pickaxe (to break out Schlatt), as well as some dried beef and some hardtack. He still questions how hardtack is made so quickly and lasts so long.

Tubbo was whispered some words by dream before he left, and handed something he couldn’t make out.

~

“So, what did dream tell you or give you?” Tubbo was immediately startled b͏y ͘t̨h̶e ͢s͡u̴dden̶ br͠eak ͞in ͞s͢ilenc͏ȩ.  _ Did I hear something other than myself? _

“Dream told me not to tell you about it ṣ͉̮adly̦.”  _ was he going crazy or something…? _ “I don’t fully understand. I understand a  _ b̨įt,  _ but not- are you hearing something?” Tubbo glanced around, trying to find what he was hearing. He swore he heard something but had no idea which direction, if any, it c̙͙ḁme ̙̱̼fr͈om͚. 

“So what exactly did Wilbur look like when you saw him last, in this forest?” Tubbo shook his head. “I barely saw through the fog h̯̖͖͜i͉̳s̶ r͍͈̱̮e͓͍̰d̼̭̬ ͚̞͖ey̻͇̥̜͇̬̝e͍͈̞s͔. He also had a trench coat.” “Wait, pardon but what did you say before the trench coat?” he had a migraine from trying to recall what Tubbo said. He really needed a break of walking through this forest. 

“Well, his eyes were re̡̛͢d͘͞ -- speaking of, the same fog is back from last time.” eret looked around, attempting to discern any form of fog, then checked tubbo to see clear, non-potion afflicted eyes.

“Uhh, tubbo, there isn’t an̺̱͍̬̲͎͚͟y̮ fo̮̖̪͚̹ͅg around..” “is ̴s͡om͞ething̡ w͏rong ҉er͟et? o̧r͟ is ͡som̛ȩth͟i̶n̢g ͝wro̢ng̶ ͏wit͞h͘ me?̧” Tub̕bo ͝çhuckles, trying ̸t̢o̢ ligh̸ten ͞the̸ mood.

Ḩe ̸kept on ͝s͏en͏d͞ing ͏shiver̵s ͢do̵w͘n̷ his͞ o͞w̨n̷ ̨spine. Ov͠er͜ w̢hat̶? h̡e̸ d͡id not ͏know͘.

He̖̜̺̭̜ ̪̰̪͍͘tho̕u̵g̜͖̯͈̺̣h̵t̛̟͍̠̙ ̙͉̳͉͈̘̲͟h͍͇̼̳̖̫̞͢e̸̻̤̹̮͍̜̥ ̴̞̬̻͕̹h̼̙ea͜r̜͖͝d͕͙̜ͅ ͕͎͔̥̺͘ͅtu̗͉͎̙͚̖̦b͔̣̺̣͙b̳͓̞̟̹o's͓͉̮ ͉̞͢ͅv̞͔̦͉̬o̦̯͎͙̟̱̙ice̗̜̗̗̫̯͉ ͉̠̩̜̭b̲̯͚͇̲̦͘u҉ṭ̫̺̻͜ ̶d͚̗͚̻id͇̞͓̥̮̱ ̖͇̞̖n̢̲ot̮͈̱ r̭ep̘̣͔͍͘l̠̹ͅy̤̺.̪͇̩̞

so̴̘̼̺̳͎me̗̩̥͐̂ͧ̉̊͒ͅͅͅt̜̹̰̝͙͐̄̾ͩ͑͜hi͘n̬̟͉̰ͮ̋̓́g̠̫̳̠̞̬̿́̎̇͋̆s s̞̫͓͚͎̾̇̋̿̆c̭͈̠r͈ͣe̻͍̤͙̥̪ͬ̀́ͨ̆ͤͮͅa̻̲̼̯̯̭ͮ̒̇̾ͨͥm̢̙͍͓̪̘͌̓ͮͮ̂͊ͅe̶d͓̫̼͙̽ͣ̾ͦ ̣͚̦̎͊̐͠i̥͙̙̟͖͕̮n̎ͬ̑ ̳͖͎͂͊ͮt͝h̢̺̮̔ͫe̳̭̦͙̘̱̩ ̮͍b̹̮͇͉͕͓͔̏̆ͦ̈́ͩͭ̚a͉̗̲̟͓ͅc̤k ̧̖̖̤̖͂̂̉ͥo̹͚͎̱͓̰f̨̤̟̩̏ͪ̚ ͕̹͇̙̼̿ͬ͒̅ͥhi͓̲̼̼̠̝͑ͬ͛̽̎͋̚ͅs̤̥͢ ̊heͫͯ̚a̡d̷̜͊ ̖̯͍̟́̾ͥ̑s̵̱͈͐̇e͑͗͑͊̽̐lf͙̦ ͓̼̺̓̐̊͒ͅp̘̠͓̙͓r̙̜̤̝ͯͦ̓̊e̬̹̦ͅs̩̠͔er̠̘̰͖̜̩v̦̞̣̖͇͎a̖͊͡t̎̄͆ǐ̜̬̜ͪ͂͜o̯̼̘ͩ͐̄͢ṇ̥̘̼̮̿ͬͤͦ͆,ͭͮ̒͗ͥ̊̾ ҉fi̶͖̺̪̭̫͔̹ͤͨ̄̓͛ͣ͗gȟ̳̝̯̮̤̟͗̾̐̏ͭͦͅt̮̱͎̪̲̠̀͒ͫͬͫ͗ ͜o̎̾̑͛҉r ͇͇̪̬̟͉̘͗̒̅ͧͦ̃̚f͕͔͕̩̲͉̲̅ͮ́͌ͯ̓̔ḻ̤̊̇i̾g̯̗̰̟̬͍h͖̥ͬ̑t̬͚̂̆.̌̒̄͆̔ H̱̹͟e̷̝̤̤̹͕ͩ͋ͣ͋̉ ͕̣̫̞cͫḷ̮̔̓ͦͅo̖͐͜së̱̳̤̭͉͊ͣ̅̉d̳̳͖ ̭̭͙͇̩̖͂̄̔̉ͥ̌h̶i̛ͬ͛̈́̾ͩs͉̞͙̞̗̮̾̌̄̑̐̏ ̫̪̞͙̏͑̑ͫ͡e̱̺̹͎ͬ̅̊͂y̛e͍̭͙ͨ̉͂sͧ͊ͯ̔ͨ͆ ̡̟̗̭͓̺̺͋͂̆ͣ͆͑t̺̱̜̟͎̮̖o̶̦̗̫͍ ͖̳̫̺̝ͨͩ̏̏͛b̍̊̽͛ͫ͢lͥ́i̳͉͙ͪͪ̓̚ͅn̨̪ͅk̗̗̬̪ ͙͉̤̙͙̟a͊̀̆͒̽ͬn̰̪͇̥̣̥̻ͮͫ̍͒̈́͌̿d ̣͊d̈͊͒͑ͦ̍͏̠͉͎̰͎̜iͧ̇̎dͨ̄̄̈̓̚ ̴̠͍̗̦̗̣̗n̳͉͙̮̻̣ö̈́ͦ͒̃ẗ̥́ ̳ͩo͝p̭̬͉̤͓̓̇̄͐̏̓ͅen҉̰̹͚̼̮ ̠͉̭̰̪̟̾͐̌ͥ͊̚t̬ͯ̂ͅhͬ̾̊̃e͎̹͚͔͉͙͋͆̂̎ͫ̏̈́ͅm͎͔̐͋.̣̝̦͒͗̉

He thought he saw a blur of pale orange before waking up.

~~   
  


_ (There are 7 types of elements a person can have, though only one of each. _

_ Dark. _ _  
_ _ Light. _

_ Air. _

_ Earth. _

_ Fire. _

_ Water. _

_ Psychic. _

_ Psychic is often never seen in a person’s lifetime in this world, but fortunately Dream’s nation had several of them pass by their territory.  _

_ As far as the all-seer knows, all but one stayed with him. The only to have left was the one that heard the voices of  _ **_the spirits_ ** _. _

_ Often, people with darkness preferred dark humor and people with lightness preferred helping others. People with fire in their souls often turned to be pyromaniacs, even with only small portions of fire in themselves, and those with air in their souls with mostly pure blood had the ability to be with the sky.  _

_ Those with the water or earth element often had changed appearances on them, though not requiring correlation with their ancestors. A fish could give birth to a fox without any choice in the matter. _

_ Psychics were the most unpredictable of powers. Those with psychics in their blood alongside others had incredibly unpredictable power escalation or de-escalation. One could destroy entire cities while another turns into a canine when emotionally distraught.) _

_ ~~ _

Tubbo was nervous about the trip. He was hoping, but also dreading to find Tommy in where Schlatt, possibly George and Sapnap were.

Before he picked up his rucksack, he felt dream’s hand on his shoulder. “Uhh, everything ok dream?” Dream looked to the side, and spoke. “If something happens to Eret, anything concerning or worrying, use this on him.” He pulled a pale-light blue dagger out of his hoodie’s pocket.  _ (this material was foreign to him, like the copper Sam once showed.) _ “He has plenty of lives to spare, and I can’t have you lose one. You’re too young, Tubbo.” Tubbo immediately accepted it, replacing his survival knife (promptly put in his rucksack of holding) that was on his belt around his waist.  _ (after he couldn’t find Schlatt and went to sleep, he found himself in his original clothes, though more worn out.) _

He pulled his rucksack over his shoulder and jogged over to Eret. “So, you ready to head after Schlatt?” Tubbo felt surprisingly hopeful that he’ll find his friends safe and alive, hopefully just lost. Eret smiled behind his shades. “Well, I suppose we can head out now. I’ve packed everything up that I’d need even if we’re in the forest longer than we’re supposed to.”

~

“--speaking of, the same fog is back from last time.” The same annoying fog was back, he now could only see a few feet ahead of him, he could still clearly see Eret still. Eret glanced around, then croaked, “uhh, Tubbo, there isn’t any fog around.”  _ is he ok? Am I hearing or seeing things? _

“Is something wrong Eret? Or is something wrong with me?” Trying to lighten the mood, he let out a small chuckle. Eret, instead of stopping his sulk, lowered his head further.  _ Huh. not seeing the fog must tire him out. It’s mid-day and I can see the high-beams from his eyes.  _

Eret was starting to slow down. “Eret? We’re slowing down, is everything alright? Just let me know and we can slow down.” No response. A few moments after the silence started, he completely stopped. His eyes were shut, which he almost never did, as he said he never blinked.  _ Something was- _

**_WHOOSH_ **

_ “ERE-” _

**_SHINK_ **

A blinding pain hit his neck. He shook at Eret’s glaringly red eyes. Falling backwards, he saw the fog slowly dissipate, his surroundings darkening.

Eret, now a blurry figure, started crouching down when a blur of solid, dark crimson-red appeared straight through him, sliding out shortly after. The glowing red turned from red to white, falling to Tubbo’s right, then to black as the blur hit the floor.

A figure -  _ wait, is that Wilbur? _ \- no, this blur was similarly shaped but more lighter and blueish in color. The figure stared at him.

He fainted from the searing pain in his neck.

He thought he saw a blur of pale orange before waking up.


	5. Two Sets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could do nothing but watch the blood spill from Tubbo, more crimson than Eret’s shimmering now-ruby red eyes.
> 
> In other words, sorry for the delay, possible additional chapter on saturday ^-^ if so I'll move weekly updates then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at writing 99% of characters I know IC.

The voices in his head were yelping at him to wake up. Upon opening his eyes, he was near an unfamiliar White house, he recognized it was a white house but did not know one around the L’manburg lesser region.  _ Must’ve been built recently? _

Also he noticed he was on the floor of the path leading past the podium. Quickly, he jolted up. Quickly checking around for any monsters (sometimes they dared to fight him) he noticed it was barely turning morning, so the monsters were in hiding as of now. 

He hitched an axe out of hiding to his holster, in case he came across any foes (Dream?  _ him? _ ) and looked for any reason to stick around.

Upon walking past the white house, he glanced to the side of it and saw a purple-black haze viewable thanks to his voices.

_ Aight, what is that purple haze? _

_Ha! I’d love to tell you but you know how it goes._ _It’s not good._ _I’d check in there!_ _I bet you’re too much a wuss to go in there~_

_ I trust  _ **_you_ ** _ the most. I’ll go in there I guess. _

~

Along his way to the border behind the white house, he noticed footsteps.  _ Two sets, one looks deeper like platforms? What. sounds like Eret may be here. _ He followed said footsteps to the forest. 

~

In his history, he’s known as the monster that never died. The being who refused to be defeated. Known for his unstoppable bloodlust. **Known for the bloody beast within him.** Though he tries his hardest to be a friendly, neutral party, he cannot stand those who are corrupt with power. 

He’s known for his rampages when he loses control. He’s known to harm his loved ones sheerly due to the beast within him.

~

_You’re not catching up!_ _Not gonna lie, protecting you is painful._ _Oy, ꖌ⋮ꖎ⊣∴ᔑ, just because you’re protecting him doesn’t mean he owes you anything!_ _Regretfully, I agree. Owing people sucks. Learnt that the hard way._

_ Would you QUIET down?! I’m trying to track them. I can’t sense them due to the haze. _

_ Well I’M sorry I’M trying to PROTECT you for once in your life and not ABUSING the opportunity! _

~

The itching at the back of his mind was pres̨en̢t but not as bad as he knew it could be. He’s felt worse at the hands of terrible people when he was younger. He saw two figures in the distance.  _ Oh, finally I caught up. Let’s see what these two nerds are up to. _

Apparently, Tubbo was alongside Eret, as expected. “Speaking of, the same fog is back from last time.” Tubbo sputtered. He noticed a fog, but it was definitely a psychic haze and not normal fog. He knew he was the only attuned to see the purple haze. Eret spoke shakily, “uhh, tubbo, there isn’t any fog around.”  _ oh, that does NOT. sound good. Something’s up with Eret.  _ “Is something wrong eret? Or is something wrong with me?” tubbo let out a small chuckle.  _ Ah, Tubbo. The little beeboy trying to be a jolly little kid. _ He noticed eret was slowing down, and the fog around Eret was pulled into him.  _ Oh. shit. _

_Let’s see what happens._ _Might be good to intervene._ _INTERVENE INTERVENE INTERVENE_ _Look, If you dare to intervene I’m gonna intervene on YOUR intervene._

_ Fine fine, I’ll watch what happens. _

Upon returning from his thoughts, he saw Eret frozen in the middle of the clearing.  _ Did he reach a threshold for the tolerance of tḩe ha͟ze͝? _

Eret whipped out his hatchet into a whirling spin to Tubbo like nothing. Eret’s eyes flashed as red as the blood spilled by the young horned teenager.  _ I’ve seen worse. _ The hatchet ended halfway into his throat, which he knew was deadly. He wanted to intervene but if ꖌ⋮ꖎ⊣∴ᔑ intervened it would do more harm than just watching.

He could do nothing but watch the blood spill from Tubbo's frail neck, more crimson than Eret’s shimmering now-ruby red eyes.

_Oh my god he’s kidnapping tubbox!_ _Stop calling tubbee tubbox. You know it’s tubbee._ _IT’S TUBBO, GODDAMNIT, AND KILL ERET ALREADY! KIDNAPPING’S BORING!_

_ Excuse me what? fine enough. _

He extended his good arm into a red-black gorey blade taught to him by some of the most feared creatures he knew. Already behind Eret, he shoved the blade straight through, a certainly fatal wound. He already knew how to kill, practiced on many people he never knew and will never know. 

His weapons were treated to cause as little bleeding as possible. even due to how much combat he did, he was still squeamish of blood, sometimes which would cause the beast to come out.

Tubbo was staring at him with shooken eyes.  _ Wait, does he think i’m  _ **_him?_ ** _ You must be kidding.  _

It’s not unusual for him to hear glimpses of thoughts, but an outright sentence saying  _ wait, is that wilbur?  _ Was unusual.

He glimpsed through his voices’ eyes how emotionless their bodies were, either signs of decades of training or death. Usually the latter.

He heaved Eret over his good shoulder, and Tubbo shortly after under his lesser used one.

_ Well, guess it’s time to drag these loads back. _


	6. peach crumbles and cherry tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange thing is, _why weren’t either of them bleeding?_
> 
> SCHEDULE CHANGE  
> Saturday mandatory updates  
> Wednesday possible bonus updates
> 
> Here is the extra chapter with crafting lore :3

Darryl was glancing out his window of Eret’s castle, which Eret offered to let them stay in while this situation with Wilbur and the fog sorted out. For the past while after Tubbo & Eret left, He was having a minor headache. As far as he recalled, he hadn’t banged his head on a ceiling, nor had he drank too many potions in one day. As Wilbur discovered shortly after he created his potion empire, the limit was 5.

He was highly concerned for his friend Tubbo, the wholesome kid who always ate his pastries and was happy to supply honey for his famous honey bread. Unsurprisingly, nobody else in this region knew how to craft non-standard foods except niki. Everyone always defaulted to in-the-book bread and pumpkin pie, which was very sad for parties, as some people even forgot where to find the default cake recipe. Fortunately for him he could make killer apple pies, and if he got his hands on them, could make peach crumbles and cherry tarts just as well.

As Darryl was thinking about going downstairs to bake another set of cupcakes for the crew, Dream burst into his room-

“SOMEONE’S GOT ERET AND TUBBO!” Darryl, shocked, backed a bit in response. “How?! Where are they?!” Dream grabbed Darryl by the sleeve and dragged him. “He’s outside the castle, quick!” Darryl picked up his pace being begrudgingly dragged by dream through the halls of the castle, down the northeast staircase.

Fundy was  _ already _ half-fox, Niki had Sam’s wrench and Quackity had a loaded crossbow pointed at this stranger. Just as he looked at said stranger Darryl was overwhelmed by his headache.  _ What is with this stranger? _ “Darryl, you ok?” Dream tried to help him up in this standoff but the stranger, he could tell it was him from the direction, replied in a ground-up, off-tune but male voice, “oh, I was both not expecting and expecting this reaction. It’s probably not commonplace to see you as what you are, eh?”  _ does he- HOW MUCH DOES HE KNOW?! _ “Oh well, be right back.” the silhouette which was all he could see of him disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

Quackity screeched, “where did that motherfucker go?!” as badboyhalo finally had his headache cleared, “LANGUAGE!” belted out from him to calm his nerves over  _ swearing. _ “Oh, probably not a good time to annoy the resident swear-jar.”

Badboyhalo walked over to inspect Eret and Tubbo lying on the floor. Clearly, both were dead.

There was Eret, his torso completely pierced. Even though Darryl knew extensive medical knowledge, there was no way he’d live a minute with that. Tubbo was in a similar state with half his neck cut in half. The strange thing is,  _ why weren’t either of them bleeding? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is not the Swear jar. BBH is the swear jar because something happens with him every time you swear around him.  
> An answer to why swear jars are a thing: Items can be combined, and it's not uncommon for bottles to also be used as jars :)  
> AMA about the crafting rules. I'll try to answer as much as possible, i'm an ideas guy :3


	7. weakness and slowness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new foe arrives, and shows his true nature and power.
> 
> Yeah I can't do a quote that says shit without major spoilers  
> so uh new format

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing button go brrrr  
> Content's pretty tame this chapter but not the perfect tameness it could be

Dream was in his room, the room not too far off the ground he couldn’t jump out the window without hurting his legs, but not too close that people could simply scale. He knew this castle well as shortly after Eret’s kingship he was aware of the building plans, and picked out a room he could stay in, in case his own home be besieged by situations that arise. Alongside the fact no one else was allowed to stay in this room but Eret and Dream, it also had an enormous armory stash full of custom exotic weapons for any situations, some he wasn’t sure if he could wield without harming himself.

It was positioned along a common path going between a nearby apolitical town and Manburg, also bordering the supposed “fog” he explored earlier. Neither did he see fog when he went in the range, only a mild sensation at the back of his head.

In the manhunt before the incident, George had recently expanded his abilities. Alongside his blindingly goldish-white irises, he also had a bow he could summon by popping down his goggles that never seemed to be able to leave his outfit. The last time they tried to remove his goggles from his outfit, they gave up after it respawned on his head the next morning. Through sapnap’s pocket dimension.  _ At least I learned outfits come before our pockets. _ Said ability was an arrowstorm that rained upon all the undead nearby.

Sapnap’s ability was small but quite useful in a rush. He had what was described as a “blowtorch” available at his left index finger at all times. One time he had such a terrible nightmare it self-activated, setting his blanket on fire unrelated to his dream. Dream can’t recall what would have caused that.

One story of sapnap’s blowtorch finger was when they explored a more civilized area for their manhunt, and proceeded to stock up on gear for fighting Dream. Dream decided to trap them on the nether roof by a rarely-known fact that bedrock on the nether roof was weaker in some areas to being pearled through, and though he had already deliberately tried disabling Sapnap’s left hand, he still only had a 1-minute headstart to the “muffinteers”, as Darryl described it, brigading after him.

_ (they used totems of undying bound to whoever was sitting at home safely that day, one time being Eret when they were all out. The totems would revive the person after a few minutes in the location, not using any lives from anybody. They were rare and needed time to recharge after taking off, and to the person bound to, was uncomfortable to wear.) _

_ (he remembers how the necklace clung to his neck, the totem to his heart, and the axe to his hands.) _

Another funny story about sapnap was the time when they were young, he burnt a chicken strip with his finger in front of dream.  _ (that was also when their friendship seriously started.) _

~

Someone was leaving the forest with 2 people in their arms. Could it be Eret hauling back Tommy and Wilbur? Better yet, could Tubbo be trailing behind with Sapnap and George?

_ oh, no. _

said stranger was wearing a trenchcoat, but had short blonde hair and had tubbo under his right arm, Eret over his left.

Before he knew it, Dream was racing down the staircase to Darryl’s room and burst in-

“SOMEONE’S GOT ERET AND TUBBO!” he knew he was crying under his mask, someone killed  _ both _ of his trusted friends!

Darryl looked totally in shock, his red eyes brightly contrasting against his permanently-pale skin. “how?! where are they?!”  _ I need to get to that murderer fast.  _ dragging Darryl by his sleeve, he started racing towards the east entrance. “He’s outside the castle, quick!” Dream’s hands were shivering knowing his friend, Eret, and his ally, Tubbo, lay dead in some psychopath’s arms, the audacity to haul them here to mock him--

He reached the east entrance to Eret’s Castle. A crowd already gathered next to the stranger.

He had strangely spiked hair, pointing forward, pure blond in color, and a blue shirt underneath his beige trenchcoat. a set of brown, plain, laceless boots adorned his feet, above some dark navy jeans.  _ I clearly don’t recognize him… _

_ (what dream did not see were sharp, sharklike teeth, elven pointed ears and colorless irises. but how did he not see the latter 2, being uncovered?) _

He immediately noticed Darryl clutching the front of his head, kneeling near the floor. “Darryl, you ok?” Dream tried to help Darryl up but it appeared he couldn’t rise much. the stranger spoke oddly calmly and happily about the situation, a tone almost mocking how horrid it was to have  _ his two friends dumped as corpses in front of him-- _

“oh, I was both not expecting and expecting this reaction. It’s probably not commonplace to see you as what you are, eh?”  _ what was he talking about?  _ Dream pulled his saber out from his sheathe, pointing it at the stranger’s throat. “Oh well, be right back.” The odd stranger vanished in a similar fashion to enderman, purple puffs of smoke popping into existence and flowing to the direction of where they go, undisturbable.

~

Dream raced to the armory where Eret’s crossbows were stored, and grabbed the one, that he could see from his view, would do the most damage.

Loading it on the way back to the scene, he threw Niki a baton also found in the armory (courtesy of Sam’s custom smithing recipe) and handed Quackity some mixed potion arrows.  _ (those were one thing he learned from his powers, arrows of weakness and slowness.) _

Prepared at the location where he was last, they waited for his return. Darryl hiding behind him, his crossbow loaded with arrows of blinding.

Just as they finished preparing for his return, the  _ psychopath _ teleported in the same fashion he left, Purple puffs of smoke trailing pointing from  _ the roof? Excuse me, what? _

“Hey, sorry about-”

Immediately, Quackity shot an arrow into his torso, the stranger letting out a very dulled grunt in retaliation. Dream managed to hit his forehead as he was facing Dream (Darryl maybe?) and slumped to the ground.

“Holy fuck, calm down i’m not hear to cause any harm!” Surprisingly, the stranger exclaimed with an arrow through his head. Without hesitation, he ripped out the arrow in his head. Dream stepped back slightly, partially intimidated by his endurance. Within moments, the stranger pulled himself up, with the arrow wound gone.

“I must apologize for the disturbance, I really mean to help. With the sudden threats out of the way, I should introduce myself, should i?

The name’s Mason.” A regal bow to the crowd with his name on their wanted lists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make him tip a hat but then I remembered he didn't bring his hat with him  
> so now you have a description of him, if you want more details just lemme know what  
> now I have to bullrush a saturday update


	8. shark teeth and pointed ears // a corpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason gives an offer.  
> Darryl learns a secret, and shows his own.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the chapter delay! I've been hilariously busy with math homework!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably stop giving Mason perspectives after this chapter. I don't want him to attention hog.

_ Jesus, it’s been a while since I’ve been hit by a blinding potion. _

Mason exited his bow attempting to discern which way was where b- Darryl was hiding.  _ Apparently I never tilted out of the direction that Darryl was, eh? _

Mason left temporarily to pick up an old necklace from his house that hid his origins; it couldn’t hide his magic (which was no problem) but he needed to be able to speak to Darryl over this.. Issue that arose from them being close together. 

Through his second eyes he noticed the room slowly becoming more neutral in emotions, even through the blindness potion he  _ hated _ \- “fine. Well, mind explaining  _ WHY  _ both Tubbo  _ and  _ Eret are dead?” Dream clearly snarled. “Well, to start, I did  _ not  _ kill both. I witnessed Tubbo slain by Eret. I intervened when I could without being noticed. They’ll be fine with my help, don’t worry.” Mason tried to convince the clearly pissed off Dream.

“But they’re  _ DEAD _ ! And not  _ respawn _ dead as they both have plenty of lives,  _ corpse myth dead! _ ”  _ clearly not convinced. _

“Well, put them in their beds and I’ll help them. I can revive people within certain parameters…” The smug look he felt on his face, but he felt his shark teeth noticed by someone.  _ I think I know who’s aware of me. _

As the blindness potion wore off, he noticed Quackity (the chaotic force) Niki (the peaceful but corruptible soul) Fundy (Commonly Wilbur’s son, apparently not here) Darryl (the person who he knew grew one and a half times his current size in other futures) and Dream (often corrupt, evil, but when a good soul can be easily befriended li͘͘͏k̴̕͝e h̛i̢͞ş̡̕ ̴͟͟ti̷̧mę̶͘ ̵҉as͢͝ a gl̸̴̨itc҉̶h i̶̛͜n̴̡̕ t̡h̸̸͠e͘ m̷̵̧a͢t͘r͟͢ix) all in shock of his previous statement.

Niki spoke first. “You- You can revive people? What about…. Ghosts…? Like those that die? My mom…”  _ oh, poor nihachu. In tears.  _ “Well, there are caveats. I won’t explain them all, but one obvious one is I need a corpse.”  _ did I just call her by a name that I shouldn’t _

Fundy finally spoke up. “I… guess I’ll take Tubbo to my room. It’s on the 2nd floor if you need me, ‘Mason’. And you better keep your promise.”  _ at least people trust me a bit. Wait, I still have an arrow in me? How informal.  _ Mason, after noticing he had an arrow through his upper chest, plucked it out and dropped it casually. 

“Mind explaining how you’re surviving ripping arrows out of your chest casually?”  _ ah, dream with his questioning again. _ “It goes with revival skills. Can’t revive corpses without repairing ‘em first.”

“Now, may I speak to Darryl privately? You should take care of Eret, Dream; he’s your friend right?”

~~

Darryl walked towards the kitchen on the 1st floor. The kitchen tools were hidden away due to previous problems with Tommy bursting in, stealing a knife, and setting said knife on fire. Other incidents with the kitchen included Tommy using his explosive powers to send frying pans flying into Darryl’s face, Tommy chucking apple juice jugs into Eret’s face, Dream chasing Sapnap with the biggest knife he could find in 2 seconds, and Tommy turning on the stoves purposely to cause a kitchen fire. Mainly Tommy was an issue.

Darryl decided to lean back against the section where all the dangerous tools were kept, in case by chance Mason knows where to find them. “So, can you explain why I nearly fainted from a headache from glancing at you?” 

Mason cupped his hands together and put on a gleeful shark-toothed grin. “Of course I do! We’re  _ simil̞͇̬͓̭̲a͍͕̤̫̝̣̤r̪̝̙͓͉̩!” that does not sound good.  _

Almost immediately after he said that, Mason’s eyes dilated into green cat-like eyes, and 4 black stripes covered his cheeks. 2 dark grey goat-like horns spiraled out of his skull, and a long, black, komodo-dragon esque tail grew from his tailbone. The final nail in the coffin to his demonic nature were 2 well-kempt bat wings splayed from his back.

“Hello,  _ Badboyhalo. _ ”  _ Why are his wings so well kept? How does he know my demon name? Is he here to finish me off? Oh god oh god- _

As  _ BadBoyHalo _ panicked, he felt his black chitin surfacing from his own anxiety. He’s never been so stressed in so long. “Oh shit I should stop intimidating you, I only meant to ask-” mason paused suddenly.

When he looked up, Mason was half transformed with his lizard tail and wings still partially out, but the stripes on his face were mostly hidden and his eyes returned to the normal black he saw. He still had his shark teeth and pointed ears Darryl could tell easily were real.

Speaking of Darryl, he was in his demon form while Dream was onlooking. This was the first time Dream saw Darryl as a demon. “I can explain…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed this chapter sorry ;-;


	9. Sharp Knives and Throwing Hatchets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation of their allegiances.  
> the action to end arc 1.  
> ~  
> I might take a small break to pre-plan some chapters but I will TRY to have chapter 10 ready by next Wednesday!

Dream laid Eret on his own bed, hoping that trusting this  _ crazy motherfucker  _ will turn out for the better. He still recalls him and Eret going for a walk, when Tommy was getting a drink from the well. Eret decided to pull a prank on Tommy and focus his eyes into flashlight-like beams of light, which scared the living daylights out of tommy.  _ (let's be honest, if flashlights were a foreign concept and 2 glowing dots cast a huge ray of light upon you, you’d freak out too.) _ Dream was heading down through the lowest floor and heard some crackling of bones (a sign of transformation, which never is good) from the kitchen. He rushed over, hand on his sheath, and noticed..

The stranger, Mason, had  _ demonic wings _ as well as… Darryl? Darryl’s face was pitch-black, with white pupils (where his red irises went, he did not know) The stranger also had a long, lizard-like tail out that was colored similar to obsidian (what freaking ranking  _ IS THIS MONSTER? _ )... “I can Explain…”

~

Dream led them through the armory, and pulling a hatchet on the wall of sharp knives and throwing hatchets led the wall to split apart, leading to the secret room he hid for serious meetings. He, on the way of leading  _ these threats  _ to the safest place he could think of, he grabbed some silver bolts and a quick charge III crossbow.  _ (Most other people could not read enchantments as fast as Dream could.) _

Dream sat guarding the door, with “BadBoyHalo” who insisted he be called Darryl again (on the left), and Mason, the  _ freak who could be lying to us-- _

“I’m going to give you two  _ ONE CHANCE. _ exPLAIN why I shouldn’t kill you both to protect my  _ FAMILY  _ here!”  _ he couldn’t let sam die, he couldn’t let george and sapnap-- _

“I’m a rogue Demon.” Darryl looked shy and embarrassed to utter those words. 

“Well, me? I’m a rogue Devil.” Mason seemed confident in his words.

~~

_ (Demons and Devils held a shaky alliance for millions of years throughout the multiverse’s timeline. It only stayed with the imminent threat of angels to purge them. After angels were locked away, rarely interfering with their business, they warred over worlds for territories. An alliance was forcefully forged by !¡⍑𝙹 ̇/, the 3rd king of the 13th hell. It was also the most powerful and filled to the brim with official “rogue” demons who protected the empire’s royalty and their humanity. Though, as tempting as it may seem, to join different hells is nigh impossible if you’re known to be rogue. _

_ most infernals that are rogue often hide in the shadows offering knowledge to the locals of wherever they’re stuck in, on infernal hunting, in exchange for protection.) _

_ (infernals held a very interesting hierarchy. there were the normal folk, given no title or no reference name, only known for their local features, the lords, appointed by the king, and of course, the king. infernals could be permanently killed at any time by superior in ranking, but also by any mortal in hell. _

_ don’t mess with the 3rd king.) _

_ ~~ _

“I said I’d keep my promise.” Mason walked onto the 2nd floor, into the room he was staying in. Everyone aware of the incident was following or waiting at tubbo’s revival. Dream had a baton in hand (likely in case things went down wrong) and Niki had a focus point (A golden cross, empowers her healing abilities) It got relatively crowded in the room, but Mason slid by Fundy.  _ I just noticed, I can’t hear his heart beating with my ears. _

“Alright, Reviving him is incredibly simple, knowing it’s only been half a day since he died AND since his body is almost entirely intact. I’ve dealt with some serious shit before, one time I had to bring in my wife!” Mason cackled a little.  _ I did not expect someone like him to be married. _ “Anyways, If you give me a moment.” Mason slid down into a crouch beside tubbo. He placed his hand onto his neck, close to the region of his fatal wound. Mason closed his eyes gently and let in a barely audible breath. 

Leaves sprung from out of thin air, quickly decaying and disappearing, leaving no trace. They seemed to dance in the same direction, counter clockwise. Appearing at random, and with no real pattern.

Dream coughed. “May I ask, but is the revival leaves thingy based off their magic?” Mason let out a breath. “In fact, this is the only revival method I could learn that I could not drop due to magical alignment issues. and  _ that,  _ became a serious problem a few chunks of time ago. so no, the leaves are the magic, not tubbo.”

Tubbo’s wound began closing, and once it closed a considerable amount, Tubbo let out a gasp for air. After the wound completely healed itself, Mason pulled away.

Tubbo quickly rose from his laying position, panicked.

“W-WAIT,  _ WHERE’D TOMMY GO _ ?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have beta read every chapter by myself, up to this point, by the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates come every Week at Saturday, sometimes an additional update at Wednesday  
> Feel free to suggest shit to happen because I can have writer's block sometimes  
> please fuel me with comments, I don't give a crap what you comment if you can please just show you're reading somewhat, it is more condensed fuel for removing my writer's block than any amount of fanfic browsing  
> Fun fact: I'm already planning the sequel (not an inch of spoilers for it sadly)


End file.
